


The Dragon's Rise

by teasgaypanic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Barristan left Baratheons when he heard about Dany getting married off, Crackfic?, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys is in Mereen, Dany is fifteen, Dany's storyline starts when the book starts, Darkish Jon snow, F/M, He's been with her for a while, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon didn't go to The Wall, Jon is sixteen, NO DANY/DAARIO, Ned is still alive at this point, R Plus L Equals J, Read and figure out the rest, Westeros storyline starts closer to the show characters ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasgaypanic/pseuds/teasgaypanic
Summary: What would've happened if Dany was married off at thirteen, but the events in Westeros didn't take place until a few years later?What if Jon found out the truth from somebody other than Eddard Stark, and decided to do exactly what Catelyn Stark always expected of him, and sought out the power he should've had?Pretty much Jon and Daenerys take what is theirs, and more, with Fire and Blood.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 88
Kudos: 189





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little confusing, I know, but everything will be explained in the next few chapters.
> 
> I tried not to characterize Dany as alone, but it makes sense for her to feel alone. She has so much responsibility and a large weight on her shoulder, and in my story she didn't invite Daario into her bed, so she doesn't have that stress relief.
> 
> Jon and Dany are both feeling very alone in the world right now, and we'll see Jon's POV next with him telling Daenerys his story, and proving that he's a Targaryen. Sorry if it came off the wrong way!
> 
> I know I said the next story I was going to start was a Star Wars Jonerys AU, but this seed planted itself in my brain and wouldn't leave, so that story is scrapped for now.
> 
> We'll see how this goes.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!

They had just taken Mereen, and they were walking through the city. There seemed to be unrest throughout the city. Greyworm and Ser Jorah had tried to keep her back in the army’s tent, but she wasn’t going to have anything to do with it. 

If she was to rule this city, she needed to show the people that they shouldn’t be afraid of her. The masters will see her as a tyrant, but the freed slaves need to see her. 

The ones that she had already passed were calling her what they had in both Astapor and Yunkai…

“Mysha.”

That word followed her as she made her way to the Great Pyramid, where she would rule this city for the time being. She had planned on heading to Westeros after freeing the city of Mereen, but she had already heard of the unrest in Astapor about the changes she had made.

She turned to Missandei, who was walking next to her. “Missandei, no matter what I achieve and what I do, there always feels to be something that I am missing. I always feel like I should be in multiple places at once, and no matter what there seems to be somebody somewhere trying to tear down what I have barely built the foundations of,” she told her the girl who was quickly becoming her closest friend.

“Thi- I don’t know what to tell you, my queen. You have my undying trust,” Dany wished her friend’s words helped her in any way, but they seemed to only remind her of all the people that she now had relying on her. 

They continued the short trek to the pyramid, and already there was unrest at the base of it. She had sent her unsullied to clear out the Masters that were still within its walls during the siege, and they were waiting there trying to break their way back in. 

She had so much to do, and what felt like so little time.

Some days she wished that she could just go back to Braavos, to that house with the red door and the lemon tree outside, but it was too late to make that decision.

She now had to do what dragons do, and that was to rule.

She still didn’t know how she was going to deal with the masters. She could leave them be, but she also had to make them pay and see the error in their ways, especially after she had seen the one hundred and sixty-three crucified children on her way here.

She was tired.

Once she finally made it to the pyramid, her unsullied cleared a path for her to make her way into the pyramid. She made one final command to her army, and that was to make sure that no more unrest was going on throughout the city, then she made her way to what would become her chamber. It had been a long day, and she was tired.

That night her bed had felt lonely, but her dreams were not.

Her shadow lover had made another appearance to her that night, and while his face had still been shrouded in darkness, the image of the rest of his body was much clearer. She could see scars that littered his body, and she didn’t know why but it made her upset. 

For all she knew, this shadow lover may not even be real, but she hoped that he was. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her days alone.

But who could ever love a dragon?

That night her bed felt empty and cold, but she herself felt warm. Even if he wasn’t real she’d thank him for making her night less lonely than it had been.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke, she had her handmaidens bring in a tub of warm water so that she could soak the dirt of yesterday off. She needed to be clean for her first day of ruling in Slaver’s Bay.

  
‘It can no longer be Slaver’s Bay if there are no slaves’ she thinks to herself as she scrubs the dirt off of herself.

Once she is clean, Missandei wraps a towel around her and starts to braid her hair.

  
On the outside, she needed to look a queen, while on the inside she felt alone.

After Missandei finished braiding her hair, the handmaidens brought food in for her. She made sure to ask Missandei to stay because while she may sleep alone the last thing she wanted was to dine alone.

She doesn’t feel this alone often, but ever since the death of Drogo, Rhaego, and even Viserys in his own way, she feels like while she may be surrounded by people, she’ll rule alone.

Once she was ready in her white Mereenese dress, she exits her room to go hold her first court for the city of Mereen. Once she exits the room, two unsullied start walking in front of her, two follow her, and Ser Barristan follows closest to her. 

After the short trip, she notices Grey Worm by the entrance to the family chambers, Missandei at the bottom of the dais, and Ser Barristan, Darrio Nahaaris, and Ser Jorah stand on the steps, ready to protect her if the need arises.

Daario Nahaaris has been trying to worm his way into her bed, but she has held him off, for now at least. She never sees herself marrying, or really loving, somebody like him, but once boredom and stress sets in she may need somebody to warm her bed.

The first petitioner is a freed slave.

Missandei steps up a little bit, and she recites her titles. “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.”

“Thank you, Your Grace, for freeing us held down in chain for so long. It means a lot to all of us, and we will keep our Mysha in our hearts for years. I want to ask you to help me find my daughter, the masters took her away from me, and now that I have gained my freedom I would like to reunite with her…” the man asks, and she knows she will do everything in her power to help him.

“Thank you for your kind words, and I will help you find your daughter,” she told the man. 

This continued for hours. She was either trying to console freedmen, reunite freedmen with their families, or talking down masters and their ignorant beliefs. The belief that she somehow stole their property was getting on her nerves, and she was tired of the way they kept talking down to her just because she was a woman. They talked as if she had already made her decision on what to do as repentance 

At the end of the day, none of the freedmen would have to fend for themselves anymore because she would defend them with her entire being, with fire and blood.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was setting in, and all she wanted to do was bathe and go to sleep. The sun hadn’t even set, and she was already mentally and emotionally exhausted.

She was finishing up with the last of the petitioners, and the final petitioner was dealing with another freedman thanking her. While the former masters were exhausting to deal with, actually seeing the difference that she had already made with the freedmen kept her going.

It showed her that what she was doing matter…

Once she had finished up with the last petitioner and had gotten up, she was surprised by the roar of a dragon.

To say that she was surprised by a dragon roar truly means something because the roar was too loud to be Drogon, Rhaegal, or Viserion. It’s what she always imagined Balerion the Black Dread to sound like, what she expected her children to sound like one day…

She started to make her way out to the plaza outside the pyramid. Ser Jorah tried to stop her, but with one look he thankfully took a step back. When she heard another roar she continued to make her way out to the plaza.

She hurried her footsteps when she finally made it to the plaza.

When she finally made it to the outside, she noticed the chaos that was the freedmen and the former masters trying to get away from what looked to be a large bird up in the sky. Her Unsullied were stationary as ever, but she could see a small trace of fear in some of their eyes. The cruel training that they went through was holding strong, and it was just another example for her of why she did what she did.

Nobody should go through what they had…

The large bird was getting closer, and she wasn’t surprised this time by the fact that it was a dragon. She had expected it after hearing its roar from inside the pyramid. What did surprise her was the fact that something was on its back.

No, not something. Somebody…

When the dragon finally landed, she could see it in all its glory. The dragon was coal black with menacing green eyes. On the wings there looked to be a little red, but it was hard to tell. She was still a little ways out, but she could tell from this distance that somebody was climbing off its back. This only forced her to speed up.

She finally made it close enough to the dragon to make out all its details, and she turned out to be correct. Her description was rather on point.

She could also tell the features of its rider. He had long, black hair that went to his shoulders, and what looked to be eyes of black.

No. not black, really dark violet eyes…

His facial features somewhat reminded her of Viserys, but the rider was taller than Viserys had been. 

This dragonrider was also wearing black armor, with the only color being a red dragon that curled around his body. At his hip, he wore a sword with a black hilt. It had a golden crossguard, a red gem in the middle of it, and at the end of its hilt was what looked to be gold flames.

The rider tried to come closer to her, but he was stopped by her Unsullied.

For a moment he held a disappointed look, but not one of true disappointment, but one like he had expected this to happen. He looked down at the ground for a second and looked to have let go of a deep breath.

When he looked back up at her, she was captivated by his eyes. At least that was until what he said next…

“Hello, Aunt Daenerys.”


	2. Memories Can Sometimes Do the Most Harm Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more Jonerys interaction, and we learn the first part of Jon's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went ia... Live has been crazy. I've had two depressive state attacks, this whole Covid thing hasn't helped, and my aunt had a stroke and other medical issues. I'm going to also be completely honest and just say that sometimes I don't want to spend all my free time writing, and while I love writing it doesn't always mean that's all I want to do. Thank you to those who were kind and worried about me, and those who weren't as kind and just commented to say that it was abandoned know each time i saw one it made me want to write less. Chapters will come out when they come out, and my life doesn't revolve around my writing and making you happy. I don't get paid, and I don't have to do this, so just know that I will write when I want to write. Sorry for the rant, but it needed to be said because I'll get chapters out when I get chapters out.
> 
> Also, if you guys are fans of the grisha verse, and especially darkling and alina just know I'm working on something. It'll come out when it comes out but just know i love those characters and it screamed Jonerys to me, and i have a whole plot planned out that I am very excited about. 
> 
> I've been reading more books, and by more books I mean like five in the last two weeks, so please let me know if my writing seems better because imo it does but I am also not the brightest bulb in the bunch lol
> 
> So yeah, stories will come out and get updated when they do, and if your patient it makes me feel like writing more. It's that easy tbh.

Jon could see the confusion in her eyes. Why wouldn’t she be, he had just called her aunt when she thought her family to be long dead. He had planned this out in his head for months on end, starting when he had heard or rather seen that she had taken Astapor from the slave masters, and even before when he had heard of the troubles she had faced with the Dothraki.

To be honest with himself he had wanted to help her as soon as he had left Winterfell, but what could a boy the world thought of as a bastard do against a crazed Targaryen prince and forty thousand dothraki. Nothing, that's what.

While Howland Reed may have given him a new name, or the name he should’ve had since birth, he had still held himself as the terrified and starved bastard who stayed away from the mess hall and Sept because he was terrified of his sibling’s mother.

“I am your aunt you say?” she asks while raising an eyebrow, and while her face conveys mainly disbelief and distrust, there is an underlying current of hope being held within her eyes.

“Yes, your grace, I am your nephew”, Jon replies, but still can see the distrust on her face, so he follows it up with a “At least let me tell you my story, and you can decide if you want my head cut off or me to be the next meal to your dragons. I had been hoping that Cannibal there would’ve been enough truth for you but I guess not,” Jon replied, pointing to the sky where Cannibal was flying around.

His aunt also looked up to take a look at Cannibal, and a look of sadness and want overtook her face. He felt bad because like most things in her life, he has seen it occur. Throughout his life he’d check up on her when he could, until now when he was finally strong enough to come in front of her. He wished he could’ve been somebody she could’ve depended and relied on, but at the time it was not to be. 

Aunt Daenerys noticed him looking at her, and she turned to glare at him. It may not have made him very happy to say, but she was very beautiful. While he could appreciate beauty that could be found throughout the world, hers’ was a different sort. It was much more raw, and the eyes held wisdom and experiences that should never be held by somebody at fourteen, but he guessed the same could be said about himself. With eyes of violet that reminded him of certain flowers, and hair a golden silver that in the sunlight almost looked white. She held a more petite body stature, and it made him think that all Targaryens were born petite. Jon was in no way short, coming up to a solid six, one, but his body was lithe and agile, and he saw the same structure in Daenerys. It was almost like at any moment they themselves might turn into dragons and take flight to look after the next generations, but if that were true neither of them would’ve felt lonely throughout their lives, they would've had dragons for company.

“Alright I will listen to your story and see if it is satisfactory enough for me to think of believing” she replied, and it sent a thrill up his spine. Nobody would be able to tell that it happened, but it was enough for Jon to know it had occurred, at least for now. He knew with dragons back and the world, and the two of them being the last Targaryens what needed to happen, especially with somebody portraying as his dead brother that the two of them not only need to get back their throne for the Targaryen dynasty, but they also needed to marry to continue on the dynasty.To continue to have the bond with their dragons like the Targaryens of old.

While he felt that it needed to happen, she had already taken part in one wedding against her will, he wasn’t’ going to force her into another. It is how Robert’s Rebellion started, no matter what the false king on the throne has been saying these last years. 

“Alright, so is there anywhere we can talk that is a little more private?” Jon asked, and he saw her stiffen. He would need to be more careful around her. “No not like that, I just prefer not letting everyone around her know everything about my life, it is personal, at least for now.” 

At this his aunt looked around, and noticed not only her Unsullied and Second Sons standing around them, but also a multitude of smallfolk preening for a look at this second dragonrider in their city. 

“Yes, follow me,” his aunt answered, and she started walking back towards the pyramid, and he decided to follow her. He noticed that two unsullied were ahead and behind them, and that the older man he noticed as Ser Barristan the Bold, or at least who he presumed to be, held the door open ahead of them with a hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Ser Barristan’s eyes seemed to be piercing him, and while he usually would’ve felt self conscious with someone looking at him, so Jon couldn’t worry himself about Ser Barristan doing it. One reason was that Ser Barristan was just trying to protect his queen, and another reason being that Jon could almost see a look of recognition come upon Ser Barristan’s face. Now Jon really was hoping he didn’t become dragon food because he’d really like to know what that look was about.

They made their way up the large pyramids, and after what felt to be an hour they had finally reached the top of it, and there was a small slave girl. When he had learned that Daenerys was working towards ending slavery he had found such indescribable pride within himself. She had faced despicable trials within her life, but no matter what happened she was working towards the betterment of the people. He just hoped that he could someday cast a shadow of greatness as large as hers, and maybe together theirs could cover the whole world.

Once they entered her rooms he found a minimalist design, but that was expected to be seen after the residents of the past were… nicely told to vacate. 

His aunt took a seat at a table with six seats surrounding them, and looked at him like he must be daft. He realized he was still standing at the doorway looking around, and when he finally took a seat he noticed her shoulders shaking.

He realized she was laughing at him.

“So, you wish to tell me your story, oh supposed nephew of mine” she said to him, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was trying his hardest here not to be her dragon’s next meal he may have laughed. It’s not like Cannibal would let him be eaten, but he didn’t believe that the best way to start a relationship with his aunt was by starting the second Dance of Dragons here in her new land.

“My story is long and filled with many terrors, do you feel you have the time to hear it right now?” Jon asked, and realized too late that it sounded like he was heralding the coming of R’hllor, but his Aunt didn’t seem to notice. Thank the Gods.

“If you are who you say you are then I have all the time in the world for you, and if not the quicker you are dealt with the better for me and my people” she responded, and there was the slight thrill down his spine again. 

“Alright, to start off I should tell you that I know what you’ve been through, and what you have accomplished, and that by telling you this I feel we will be on even footing and get towards helping people near and far,” Jon replied, and he could see the slight curve of worry in her eyebrows. 

“How do you know my story if we have just met?” his aunt replied, and he tried his best to look comforting, but he didn’t have many examples to base the look off of. He knew the question would come up, but just like his introduction he knew that sometimes things played out better in one’s head. 

“Some parts have been told to me like it is to everyone else, through gossip and storytelling around Essos, but some parts will be better explained once we delve into my story” he responded, and he could see the impatience take hold on her face. He would love to tell her now how he had kept an eye on her over the last few months, but it would just make him sound crazy and most likely end with him spending the night, or the rest of his life, in the dungeons. 

Jon took a deep breath, looked down at the table for a second, and sighed heavily. When he looked back up his eyes held a fire of violet grey, and determination was held within them. At that moment it was hard for Dany not to think that he was a Targaryen, but she knows that looks can be deceiving.

“For the first fourteen years of my life I lived in the North in Westeros. I had siblings who loved me, but my father could barely look at me, and when he did it held a look of pain. It was hard for me as a child to feel like my father hated me, but I learned later why I was such a painful sight for him to behold. My father’s lady wife loved all her children, but I was a bastard and the one true stain on my father's honor, at least I thought I was, that was until one of Robb’s, my brother’s, nameday feasts.” Jon’s eyes still held the same determination within them, but he wasn’t looking at Daenerys anymore, he was looking at somewhere else. Someplace in the past.

**_Flashback:_ **

His siblings were excited, all for different reasons. Arya for the warriors, especially the women warriors from House Mormont, Sansa for the dresses and lemon cakes, the dances and the possibility of meeting her future husband, Bran and Rickon for the sweets, and Robb of course for his nameday. He was hoping for a new sword, or maybe a new bow, but of course he would be getting something he would be able to name, fall in love with, and maybe one day go into battle with.

Robb had also told Jon he was excited because he would be seeing Alys Karstark once again, and he hoped that their Lord Father would be making a match between House Karstark and House Stark, but Jon had also heard Lady Catelyn talking about matching Robb up with a wife from the south, somebody from House Tyrell. He had heard her talking to either Lord Stark or any number of household staff while he was sneaking food to his room because he had once again been held from a sustainable dinner. 

While his siblings were excited for the feast and their namedays, Jon never was. He was always excited for his siblings, but never for himself. For namedays he never got a feast, and when he was younger he might have gotten a new pair of slacks but now he was lucky to get anything.

He was the bain of House Stark’s existence after all, who cared whether the bastard aged another year besides for the fact he was one year closer to being able to go to the wall. 

He hadn’t known better, but this nameday would be the best day of his life.

He spent the rest of his day the same, training and purposely losing to Robb and even Theon because they held higher positions then him, he washed for the feast even though he’d be sitting with the servants near the entrance, and that he would go hit a straw dummy with a training sword until he tired himself enough to fall asleep.    
  


These events happened the way Jon had planned, except for one major change. Howland Reed. 

“If you keep hitting the dummy like that you will eventually have no more straw to hit” the older crannogman had said, almost giving Jon a heart attack. Jon whipped around, and was surprised to see Lord Howland standing there.

“I’m sorry my lord, I didn’t think anybody else would want to train tonight. I’ll leave you to it” Jon replied while rushing to put his sword away, but was stopped by the next words that came out of the Lord’s mouth.

“Jon, I would like to talk to you about your mother,” Lord Reed had said, and it had been like being hit with the hilt of a sword in the gut to Jon. “I had hoped that your father would’ve told you by now, but I never truly expected him to. I would like to be the one to tell you if it can’t be him.”

The Lord proceeded to take Jon into the Godswoods. The story that was told that night held Knights of the Laughing Tree, forbidden love, and a prince born in a Tower of Joy, even though the event that took place in it were anything but. These events were what lead to Jon being both an orphan and a bastard. 

All anybody knew of what took place in those woods were that Jon was swinging a training sword and went into the Godswood to talk to someone, and the next morning he was gone without so much as a word. The only thing he had left behind was a small Braavosi sword for his favorite sibling Arya, and a note telling her to remember him and that they would see eachother again.    
  


Lord Stark had sent out legions of men to find him, but nobody had been successful. The only thing they knew was that they found footprints of Jon’s horse leading both East and North, and that every little bit both trails had broken off and would become unnoticeable.

There was no sighting of him for a moons’ turn, until some Brothers of the Night’s Watch had claimed to see him. By the time Lord Stark had made his way up to the Wall, Jon was already gone. The only evidence that Jon had ever been there was the unmistakable smiles held on Maester Aemon and Benjen’s faces, and the story of a conversation between the two of them and Jon detailing a story of a Silver Prince and Lyanna Stark. Ned’s face had never gone paler, and the laugh that Benjen released told Ned that he didn’t care if he was scared. 

“You deserve it brother,” Benjen had said. “Not only did you withhold that story from Jon, who had the largest right to know before coming here to serve, you withheld the last attachment to Lyanna. We both know she will not be happy when we see her again, and I can’t say I blame her one bit. Now go home to your wife and kids, unless you have any other secrets you are hiding from me.” 

Ned had left the next day.

While this moment occurred between three of Jon’s last living family members, he was on a boat with a new sword strapped to his belt and two different instincts affecting him. He felt these within his bones and heart, one leading to Pentos and another leading him towards Valyria. He chose the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Next chapter we will learn more about Jon's past and they will have an honest and open conversation about how to move forward, or not, depends on how angsty I feel at that given moment in time.
> 
> It'll come out when it comes out, but I'm hoping soon along with the first chapter of my Darling Jon and Alina Dany story. Stay tuned!!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want!! I usually will give sneak peeks when I do write on there. I also talk about a lot of my other fandoms on there so if you want follow me @jonerysofrivia

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: We learn a little bit about Jon's past, and more of his personality. He also meets one of his heroes, THE Ser Barristan the Bold.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think, but don't be dicks!


End file.
